


【BL同人文 157】牛排直播

by muguahesigua



Category: JinKook, 旻珍 - Fandom, 果珍 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muguahesigua/pseuds/muguahesigua
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

直播结束，金硕珍本来要回自己房间，看到朴智旻拿来了酒杯和酒，又坐回床上。  
刚刚只喝了一口，金硕珍咂咂嘴，他酒量其实不如朴智旻，但偏偏很爱喝酒。  
朴智旻坐在金硕珍身边，笑的眼睛都看不见，和自己的珍哥碰杯。  
“我就知道哥还没喝够。”  
朴智旻怎么喝都不上脸，哪像金硕珍在直播中才喝了一口就浑身发红。  
朴智旻的目光落在金硕珍皮肤泛红的胸口上，啧，这睡衣的领口太大。他又舔了舔嘴角，不知道珍哥的其他地方是不是也这么红。  
一杯接着一杯，金硕珍的眼神都开始发飘，舌头发硬，嘴巴红润嘟起，看起来诱人的很。  
朴智旻是行动派，凑上去就吻了一下他的嘴唇，两个人的酒气都纠缠到一起。  
金硕珍眨了两下眼，傻傻的看着朴智旻，就像个可爱的小朋友那样，尤其还穿着卡通RJ睡衣。  
“珍哥，你喝醉了。”朴智旻舔了舔嘴唇，眼神让金硕珍有点害怕。  
“我才没有，我要回去了。”金硕珍下巴一抬，脸颊的两坨肉鼓鼓的。  
见人要走，朴智旻扑到他身上，像个糯米团子那样粘着。  
金硕珍被他搂着，一下又一下轻轻的给他顺毛，“智旻啊，哥困了，想回去睡觉了。”  
朴智旻脸埋在他怀里，闷闷的声音传过来，“珍哥，今晚和我一起睡吧。”  
金硕珍原本就红的脸这下变得更红了，“哥想自己睡。”  
“珍哥是不是不爱我了”，朴智旻的声音瞬间落寞，此刻变成了一只委屈的糯米团子。  
金硕珍有点慌乱的安慰他，“不和你一起睡就是不爱了嘛，哥只是腰有点酸……”说着说着他的声音小了下去。  
朴智旻一只手揪住金硕珍的睡衣，在他怀里摇头，“不是因为这个。”  
沉默了一会，他叹了口气还是开口，“在我和哥的直播里，哥为什么非要频繁的提起柾国呢？”  
他失落的又补充一句，“珍哥总是这样。”  
直播中金硕珍全程cue田柾国，在最后还选择了田柾国“背包说”这个问题来结束这场直播的时候，朴智旻就已经管理不好自己的表情了。  
所以他才会问金硕珍，这个问题就足以结束这场直播了吗？虽然柾国也是他宠爱的弟弟，可他就是忍不住吃醋。  
“我知道柾国是珍哥最宠的忙内，可哥和我在一起的时候，能不能心里只装我一个人呢？”  
朴智旻的语气让金硕珍的心都化成了一滩水，怀里的弟弟就像一只惹人怜爱的小猫。  
早知道智旻会伤心难过，他是无论如何也不会提起柾国的。智旻不轻易和他说内心的真实想法，偶尔说一次，会让金硕珍格外的想要珍惜他爱护他。  
“智旻啊，哥之前不知道你会这样想”，金硕珍用红润漂亮的嘴唇小心的吻了下他的后颈，“哥向你保证，以后绝对不会这样了，原谅哥吧。”

金硕珍躺在床上，睡裤连着内裤都被朴智旻扒了随手扔在床下，两条长腿被大大的分开。  
朴智旻拿起直播开头被他扔掉的黑色餐巾，裹在自己的阴茎上插进去的时候，金硕珍意识到他在惩罚自己。  
朴智旻两只手掐着他的窄腰，用独特的嗓音说，“珍哥，我没带套，就用这个来代替吧。”  
金硕珍紧紧皱眉，粗糙的餐巾刮过他娇嫩的后穴，摩擦的生疼。  
幸好他喝多了酒，连痛觉都变的迟钝，反应了一会，眼角发红的看着笼罩住他的弟弟，“智旻啊……哥那里，那里好疼。”  
当然会疼了，肠液还没有分泌出来，也没有一丝润滑，朴智旻想好好亲亲自己的笨蛋小猪，只有疼，哥才能长记性不是吗？  
他还是舍不得，伸手握住金硕珍疲软的阴茎，富有技巧的套弄起来，还有指甲去摩挲他的玲口，又轻轻地揉搓他的囊袋，几乎是无微不至的照顾了。  
金硕珍整个胸膛都泛着情欲的红，他的眼角挤出泪水，嗯嗯啊啊的叫，饱满的嘴唇几乎无法合上。  
朴智旻盯着他的脸，珍哥连牙齿都是可爱的，他加快了手速，金硕珍就紧闭着眼睛挺起腰把阴茎往他手里送。  
“哥快射了吗？”朴智旻问。  
金硕珍脑子里晕乎乎的，一句话也答不出，只能从喉咙里发出单音节无意义的呻吟声。  
啊——金硕珍扬起了修长的脖颈，朴智旻也没闹他，想着这次就让珍哥爽一下好了，配合的快速撸动，加大了手劲，让他射了出来。  
朴智旻笑的眯起眼睛，把手里的白浊抹在他的腰上，带着笑意开口，“哥好厉害，射了好多啊。”  
金硕珍射完就好想睡觉，躺在床上喘着粗气，眼睛无神的盯着天花板，可是屁股里的肉棒让他无法忽视，几乎是撑的他难受，但动起来没那么涩了。  
朴智旻一边操一边又给金硕珍撸了一发，这次射出来的精液明显少了很多，他又把精液都抹进金硕珍的嘴里。  
“珍哥的后面变软了”，朴智旻趴在他身上动，结实的身躯紧紧的压制着他，有力的屁股一耸一耸的往他珍哥的屁眼里操。  
餐巾被他顶进了很深的地方，金硕珍的双腿被他按在胸前，朴智旻让他自己抱住腿弯。  
金硕珍又痛又爽，被他顶的阴茎又颤巍巍地立起来了，他不想再射了，可朴智旻每次都能准准的蹭过他的敏感点，再加上餐巾的摩擦，他几乎快疯了。  
他被欺负的狠了，被插的一晃一晃，伸出手去推朴智旻，“智旻啊——哥，哥受不了了，你停一下……”  
朴智旻伸手擦去他脸上的泪水，心里想不知道柾国那小子能把珍哥操的露出这副表情吗？那傻小子只会蛮干，而自己会让珍哥靠后面就射出来。  
他这么想也这么做了，金硕珍射出的精液稀薄，阴茎刺疼的要命，“射不出来了呜呜呜……智旻，不要让我再射了……”  
团里的大哥被自己操成这样，朴智旻心里莫名满足，他俯下身去亲珍哥饱满的嘴唇，亲完又说，“珍哥好美，我会射给珍哥很多很多的，珍哥有了我的精液就可以射出来了。”  
朴智旻嘴里说着不像样的话，金硕珍手臂没了力气，抱不住双腿，眼泪流的更凶了，他身体软软的躺在床上，下面被开出一个洞，连朴智旻拔出去也无法闭合的那种，甚至可以看到穴里的嫩肉。  
朴智旻射完拔出去，餐巾还留在里面，他趴在金硕珍身下看他的穴口，“珍哥，你的这里会呼吸呢。”  
金硕珍羞耻的快哭出来，穴口无法控制的收缩了一下，挤出更多朴智旻的精液，他的精液一半留了出去，一半被餐巾吸收了。  
朴智旻还想再看下去，可惜门口传来了敲门声，他披上浴袍去开门，却看到田柾国站在门口。  
“硕珍哥在你这儿吗？”在自己的房间里看完硕珍哥和智旻哥的牛排直播，他去健了会儿身又去洗了个澡才去找金硕珍，可是他的珍哥却不在房里。  
房间里情欲的味道还没散尽，田柾国看着朴智旻好像明白了些什么，推开朴智旻就往里走，朴智旻也没拦他，脸上一副胜利者的微笑。  
“珍哥你在吗？”  
眼睛自动往床上看去，金硕珍早就拉起被子盖住自己，但眼睛还是红红的，嘴角还有乐可疑的白色液体。  
田柾国站在床前不说话了，朴智旻关上门走过来，“柾国啊，你来得正好，珍哥有东西拿不出来了，你帮帮忙吧。”  
金硕珍毫无威慑力的瞪了一眼朴智旻，攥紧了手里的被子，用沙哑的嗓音说，“柾国你先回去，我等会儿就去找你。”  
这下朴智旻和田柾国的脸色都称不上太好，田柾国就那样硬邦邦的站在他面前，伸手强硬的把被子掀开扔到一边，“什么拿不出来了？”  
金硕珍下面光溜溜的，睡衣的扣子全部被解开，田柾国盯着他的身体从上看到下，最后把目光落在他的下体上，“在里面吗？”  
金硕珍身体蜷缩在一起，用一种防御的姿势，把脸偏到一边想找回做哥哥的尊严，“你们都出去。”可他忘了曲起双腿，合不拢还流精的后穴就会暴露在田柾国眼前。  
田柾国顶了下腮，眼睛定定的看着金硕珍，“里面是什么东西？哥的屁眼都合不拢了。”  
金硕珍羞愤的瞪了他一眼，下床拎起睡裤就要往腿上穿，他受不了了，想立刻离开这个房间。  
田柾国迈步过来，把他的裤子扔到一边，又把人按到地上，金硕珍挣扎着生气的喊，“呀！田柾国！你干什么！？”  
田柾国直接往他屁股上甩了一巴掌，他手劲奇大，这一巴掌打的金硕珍惨叫一声，臀肉都麻了。  
把人收拾老实了，田柾国又用骨节分明的手指撑开他湿软的后穴，粗暴的捅进去，搅了两下，把肮脏的餐巾掏了出来。  
他看见黑色的湿淋淋的餐巾愣了一下，随即瞪了眼靠在桌边的朴智旻，他不明白为什么朴智旻要往珍哥屁股里塞这种乱七八糟的东西。  
金硕珍整个身体都红了，心里的羞耻感让他无法抬头，田柾国嫌弃的把手里的餐巾扔掉，把金硕珍抱起来往外走。  
朴智旻拉住他，田柾国瞥了他一眼，“智旻哥难道要和珍哥呆一晚上吗？”  
没等朴智旻开口，金硕珍就拽着田柾国的袖子吸着鼻子说，“小国，你放我下去。”  
田柾国皱眉回他，“你给我安静点。”  
被自己小五岁的弟弟这样说，金硕珍鼻头又红了，眼眶浮上一层泪水，每次田柾国用强硬的语气教育他的时候，他都觉得委屈，明明自己才是哥哥。  
朴智旻叹了口气把地上的睡裤捡起来，“柾国，别让珍哥裸着出去。”珍哥什么都好，就是不会拒绝田柾国的任何要求，无条件的宠他，这些都全部都让朴智旻嫉妒。  
田柾国看了眼他手里的睡衣，用讥讽的语气说，“珍哥需要衣服吗，反正回去也是光着屁股被我操。”很难想象这是平日里那个活泼可爱的忙内能说出的话。  
金硕珍被田柾国气的不轻，整个人都在发抖，想从他怀里挣扎出去可又无能为力，就像一只小虫落在蜘蛛编织好的一张大网上，从第一次见到柾国的时候他就逃不开了。  
朴智旻还是拽着田柾国的胳膊不让他走，眼神落在珍哥脸上，只要他向自己求助，自己绝对不会让田柾国带走他的，他在等一个信号，一个金硕珍永远不会给他的信号。  
田柾国像是有点失去耐心，挑起眉毛说，“智旻哥是想和我们一起3P？”


	2. Chapter 2

朴智旻不知道自己为什么要说出这句话，“你要做的话，就在这里做。”  
田柾国看了眼他，抱着金硕珍就往浴室里走，心里想行啊，让你好好看看珍哥是怎么在我身下浪叫的。  
他打开花洒调试了下水温，让金硕珍趴在浴缸上翘起屁股，“自己把屁股掰开。”  
朴智旻站在浴室门口，抿着唇看着这一切，看着珍哥和柾国纠缠在一起，他有种自虐的感觉。  
金硕珍眼眶红的要命，不想做但又怕田柾国生气，“柾国，我们回你卧室里好吗？”  
“不好。”  
见眼前的人依旧不肯听他的命令，田柾国手里握着花洒，表情冷漠，“你想明天都下不了床是不是？”  
田柾国向来说一不二，可今天金硕珍偏想要讨回做哥哥的尊严，也有可能是因为朴智旻正在看着自己。  
“我今晚不想和你做，我要回去。”金硕珍虽然怕但还是光着屁股站起来，侧着身子想要离开浴室。  
本来做几次就能消气的，这下田柾国被金硕珍气的半死，暗骂了一句西八，田柾国单手拽住他，手臂上的青筋暴起，把他按在自己腿上，握着花洒往他的屁眼里冲洗。  
他知道金硕珍为什么这样，都是因为智旻哥在门口看着，以往无论他对珍哥做多么过分的事情，珍哥都会顺从的。  
珍哥因为别人而拒绝自己的要求，难道珍哥比起我更在乎智旻哥？这样想着，田柾国面无表情的用手指往他的穴里粗暴的抠挖着。  
金硕珍红着眼睛挣扎，田柾国不管不顾的给他清洗干净，又把人直接扛出了浴室，两个人浑身都湿淋淋的。  
朴智旻皱眉，他看不惯田柾国对珍哥这么粗暴。

金硕珍被田柾国直接按在地上，他也没力气挣扎了，心想让田柾国快点完事就算了。  
田柾国从后面压上来，一只手掐住他的后颈，冷漠的说，“作为惩罚，珍哥今晚一次也不许射。”  
金硕珍打了个冷颤，知道他要狠狠的折腾自己了。果然，田柾国发疯似的在朴智旻眼前操他，把他操的眼泪簌簌地掉，又痛又爽，屁股都被田柾国结实的腹肌撞红，他前面被田柾国握在手里，时不时的重捏一下，本来要立起的阴茎吃痛又立即疲软下去，他出了一身冷汗。  
金硕珍虽然是田柾国最爱的哥哥，可真生气起来，田柾国不会心软，绝对会让他好好张张记性。  
反反复复的折磨让金硕珍哭着喊自己要坏了，求他放了自己，完全顾不得朴智旻也在房间里，就算丢脸也没办法了。  
他又夹紧后穴企图让田柾国快点交待了，田柾国把他翻过来，一边粗暴的挺腰一边用兔牙咬他的乳头，留下一圈牙印还渗出了细小的血珠，金硕珍崩溃的打哭嗝，断断续续的说自己知道错了，求他慢一点别咬自己。  
朴智旻看不下去了，出声说，“柾国，你对珍哥能不能温柔一点。”  
田柾国没理他，反而掐着金硕珍的下巴让他叫自己的名字，金硕珍从JK、柾国、田柾国、国儿所有能叫的称乎全都叫了一遍，田柾国哼了一声，看起来心情稍微好了点，用手按抚的揉了揉金硕珍饱受折磨的阴茎。  
他那里几乎就要立起来了，本以为田柾国大发慈悲让他射，没想到田柾国抽打了一下他的大腿，露出目的得逞的笑容，“你敢射的话试试看。”  
田柾国瞥了眼在一旁观看的朴智旻，他忽然把金硕珍抱起来操，问他，“珍哥，你最爱的弟弟是谁？”  
金硕珍就算被操的神智不清，也还记得智旻还在房间里，他呜呜咽咽的就是不说，抱着田柾国又偷偷用下面去夹他。  
知道金硕珍在做小动作，田柾国有点生气，要是朴智旻不在，他就直接上手扇他了，把他可爱的脸颊扇的高高的肿起，谁也见不了，只能在自己的怀里挨操。  
但他怕朴智旻再念他，只好恶狠狠的拧了一把金硕珍的乳头，“说话。”  
朴智旻知道他想干什么，他觉得田柾国真是个乱吃醋还卑鄙的小屁孩，可苦了珍哥，他想和珍哥说自己不在意的，可他又隐隐期待着珍哥的回答。  
被磨的受不了，金硕珍哭着说出田柾国想听的回答，说完立刻求饶让田柾国赶紧射出来，田柾国得意的看了眼朴智旻，又去亲珍哥的嘴唇，抱着他甜甜的说，“珍哥，我也最爱你，我们天生一对，谁都拆散不了我们。”  
知道他这话其实是在说给谁听，朴智旻看着抱在一起的两人，他忽然有点生珍哥的气，田柾国三天两头的发疯，他就这么忍着，从来也没想过离开。  
朴智旻的阴暗面在骂金硕珍，骂他活该被田柾国虐，自己明明那么温柔对他那么好，可他还是偏爱柾国，还是说珍哥就喜欢别人这么粗暴的对他？

田柾国到最后也没让金硕珍射，倒是往他穴里射了又浓又多的精液，几乎让他平坦的腹部隆起。  
金硕珍脸上挂着泪痕，看起来可怜的要命，田柾国去舔他脸上的泪珠，又捉住他的下巴和他亲嘴，故意亲的很响，让朴智旻听的心烦。  
金硕珍窝在田柾国怀里，眼睛红肿，抿着嘴唇不给田柾国一点回应，田柾国知道自己刚刚的确有点过分，他也不恼，亲完嘴巴又去亲金硕珍的脖颈，金硕珍避免和朴智旻眼神接触，声音沙哑的对田柾国说，“我要回自己房间里。”  
主权宣示够了，也没理由再让别人看活春宫，田柾国满意的咂咂嘴，瞪着两个兔眼装可爱，站起身要帮金硕珍穿衣服，好像又变回那个贴心的弟弟，“珍哥，你的内裤在哪？”  
朴智旻依旧倚在桌边，瞥了眼帮金硕珍找内裤的田柾国，田柾国脸上挂着不那么善意的笑也回给他一个眼神，仿佛在说：  
看到了吧？珍哥就是偏爱我，你能怎么样。


End file.
